1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an engine starting system for multiple engines, and more particularly relates to an engine starting system for starting multiple engines by a common operating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Watercrafts can have multiple engines to obtain powerful propulsion force. For instance, some watercrafts are propelled by two or more outboard motors, each incorporating one engine. Each engine, not only for the outboard motors but also for other types of propulsion devices, can be provided with a starter motor coupled with a crankshaft of the engine to rotate the crankshaft for starting.
The starter motor is activated when an operator operates a switch mechanism. Normally, the operator operates each switch mechanism one by one if the watercraft has such multiple engines. In general, a certain period of time is necessary for the engine to start after the operator's activation of the switch mechanism. A relatively long time period thus is typically necessary to start the entire set of engines.